Lindshay One Shot
by cooljuli000
Summary: Just a little Lindshay One Shot :)


Just a little One Shot with Lindsey and Shay. Hope you like it and please be easy on me ;)

* * *

There she was. One of the most beautiful women I have known, sitting in her chair and playing with her phone. I smiled as I went to her.

"Hi Ms Shaw" I greeted.

She looked up to me and smiled back, but not with her usual smile. "Hi Shay. What's up?"

"Um, nothing. Is everything okay?" I asked.

She looked at the floor and I knew something was wrong. "Yeah. Every is fine…"

"Oh, c'mon! I know you, Linds."

She sighed and looked into my eyes. "It's about Ethan. We have a rough time."

I put my hand on her shoulder and answered "Awww, Sweetie. You will work it out."

"Maybe… But it doesn't feel right anymore, you know?"

I nodded. "How about we hang out after work?"

Lindsey's face lighted up. "Sure. I need some time off. We could do an ustream again. Last time was so much fun."

"Sounds great! When are you free?"

"Um, how about 7pm?"

"Works out. Come to my place?"

Lindsey nodded and suddenly we heard Marlene. "Lindsey Shaw and Tyler Blackburn to make-up trailer!"

"Okay, gotta go. See you later." We hugged briefly and I smelt her perfume.

"Lindsey!", I called after, "will you wear a Tu-"

"Don't dare Mitchell! I will _not_ wear that thing again!"

"But you looked _so_ hot!" I heard her giggle and my heart fluttered. I don't know when I fell for her, but it kinda happened someday.

"Hi Shannon" Ashley greeted.

I smiled to her and greeted back.

"It's a Monday morning and you are happy? What happened to you?"

"Just made plans with Lindsey tonight."

Ashley's smile grew wider. She was the only one who knew about my crush on Lindsey. "Will you tell her?"

"No! Of course not! I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"But you have to! You would be the cutest couple ever!"

"Ash, she doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know? She has definite a crush on you! She follows you like a lost puppy."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "She has a boyfriend and she's _not_ gay!"

"Oh come on! She's not happy with Ethan and you know that!"

There was an awkward silence before Marlene called us.

* * *

Punctual at 7pm I heard a knock on my door. I went toward and opened it. I saw Lindsey, pretty as always and smiled. We hugged briefly before we went to my living room.

"Drink?" I asked.

"Just water, please." I nodded and went to my fridge, took two water bottles and gave one to Lindsey.

"Are you ready for the ustream?"

"Sure. I just wrote our fans."

I nodded and checked my Twitter. "Ustream with the wonderful Shay Mitchell! Come and join us! #Lindshay."

I smiled and asked "Lindshay?"

"Yeah, it's _our_ name. Same like Paily." She answered.

"It's pretty cool." I said.

"Thank our fans."

I started my laptop and logged in on ustream.

"Hello guys!" I said as we were live.

"Hi Lovelies! Are you ready for some funny shit with me and Lady Mitchell?" We both looked at each other and I starred at her eyes.

After two hours we finished the ustream.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, a little, but you don't have to feed me." She said and smiled.

"No, I'll make us some sandwiches. Is that okay?" Lindsey nodded and we went to my kitchen.

"I really _love_ your apartment, by the way. It's so peaceful and there are so many flowers."

"Thanks. Do you want some special things in your sandwich?"

"Oh no, just make it normal. Like a normal person."

I made a fake shocked face and punched her in her arm. "I am a normal person, okay?"

Lindsey laughed. "Do you need some help?"

"No thank you. Just sit down." She nodded and sat on the chair.

"Are you excited about the scene tomorrow?" I asked and sat beside her.

"The Paily pool scene? Yeah, it will be really beautiful." Lindsey said and looked at me.

That was it. I couldn't hold it anymore. 'Now or never' I thought as I leaned in and touched her soft lips with mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and after a few seconds I pulled back because she didn't kiss me back.

"Oh my gosh. I-I'm _so_ sorry! I… I didn't-" Lindsey looked at me with shock, but suddenly her eyes became softer and now she leaned in.

I couldn't believe it. Lindsey kissed me. Not Paige McCullers and not in front of a camera.


End file.
